


RWBY: To Live in Shadows (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Concern, F/M, Kissing, partial anxiety, post impalement sequence, self blame, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: After Sun is impaled, the moments before he wakes up are intense, and Blake feels she is the only one to blame. Sun finally awakens and finds her on the brink of exhaustion and tears. Who knows what happens after?Follow me on Kirimizi on tumblr for more frequent updates!





	RWBY: To Live in Shadows (BlackSun)

The afternoon sun began to beam down on the island of Menagerie, warming its residents and the smooth, glimmering waters that surrounded. Evening quickly wanted to follow, the sun setting beyond the horizon faster than it had risen that same morning. Blake had noticed this whilst she was barricaded in the guest room, her friend lifeless and quiet on the bed with white gauze patched over his left shoulder. 

The room itself is very open, with larger than usual window panes to let in whatever light came from the sky and even a balcony attached that led out to the backyard. The room was located next to Blake’s but in the last two days, she has refused to leave the side of her closest friend, in hopes to see him wake up with her own two eyes. All in order to quiet her guilt. 

A soft summer breeze flew into the room, strong enough to lift a few of her midnight-filled strands of hair. Blake adjusted herself, before taking a stand from her place next to the young man. She stretched out her legs for the first time in a few hours. Many have tried to coax her out and away from his side, yet she simply refused. 

Nearly two days had passed after the incident and the quiet lapse of noise from the room was slowly causing the young faunus to go stir crazy. Every few hours, she would make an attempt to read in order to pass the time. But the restless thoughts flowing through her head were relentless and made her unable to get through a chapter without some form of blame hitting her conscience. She decided it was time to leave the room, even if only for a few minutes. 

Blake sat up from the chair next to the bed and left it vacant for the first time that day. She crossed over to the opening before the balcony, placing her book on the bed beside Sun. The afternoon winds seemed to have called out to her. As she stepped through that threshold dividing her from the view of the plentiful palm trees littering the border of her backyard, it felt like the shame and guilt melted off her shoulders, even if just for a fleeting moment.

The wind felt incredible. 

The sun was about ready to fully set, gently resting itself over the western horizon in the distance. The grand sunset spread its orange and red color scheme over the island of Menagerie, spilling ever so subtly into the sea which continued to drown in its majestic color. Shadows from the nearby palm trees began to discolor and generate dark spots all over the yard, lacking more light in some places more than others. The sinking sun eventually stopped being visible, leaving Blake behind in a permanent state of shadows covering the whole balcony and some parts of the yard. Her cheeks felt remnants of warmth from the sun but quickly cooled down from the lack of its rays. 

“Blake.” A soft sound came out from the room behind her, quiet as the breeze itself. She twisted around to look back into the room, shooting a stare at her bedridden partner. Sun struggled to sit himself up, pushing down on the bed to lean on the pillows resting behind him. Blake rushed to his side, helping him shift from laying down to sitting up, going as far as to adjust the pillows for him. 

“Are you feeling alright? Any weird pains, can you remember anything?”  
“I’m fine, my brain’s just a little foggy…” Sun felt a subtle squeeze on his hand. He could easily tell she was immediately relieved. Though it was obvious by how heavily she breathed, he knew there must have been a sense of guilt in her due to his injury. 

“What about you, are you alright?”  
“I’m tired, but that’s none of your concern, let me go get—“  
“No, it’s fine, i'm okay.”  
“But someone should really check up on you.” Blake tried to head for the door.  
“You’re here, that’s more than enough,” Sun pulled on her to sit beside him on the bed. If anything, her presence was all he needed. “When was the last time you slept? You have some serious eye-baggage going on right now.”  
Blake huffed, a short smile piercing itself together on her face.  
“Do I have to answer that?”  
“Your face already ratted you out, so no, no you don’t.”

The mere physical appearance of each other was enough to relax Sun and Blake. While the situation wasn’t ideal, the two of them were glad for one another to have come out as unscathed as they did.  
“Come here, bring it in.” Sun opened his arms, preparing for the hug of the century. He was only met with a glare. “What? Do you not like hugs?”  
“Stop joking around at a time like this.”  
“I’m not joking, get in here.” Sun kept his arms open, signaling with his hands for her to come forward. Blake hesitated, but shifted forward to him. Quickly taking advantage of this opportunity, he snuck his arms around her and in return, balanced her head on his shoulder. A few seconds passed and Sun could feel the tensity in her slowly leaving her body. Her arms then instinctively wrapped around his waist and a part of her felt complete again.

“Sun, I can’t begin to explain how terrible I feel about all of this.”  
“I told you, over and over, I wanted to be here. It is entirely my choice to stay by your side.”  
“No, this isn’t fair, I should have protected you for once.” Her face sunk into his shoulder.  
“We do this together, and I will tell you a million more times if I have to.”  
“You’re being unreasonable, my past is my problem, not yours—“  
“You seriously like to repeat yourself.”  
“Because you don’t seem to understand.” 

Sun moved over to properly face her, eye to eye, keeping his hands around her waist.  
“I think I have a pretty good idea.”  
He leaned in and left a singular kiss on her cheek. Blake’s eyes widened, unsure what his goal was from this action.  
“Before you say anything, just know none of this was your fault. I chose to defend you. So I paid the price for it. And I would do it again.”  
“Why? What is the point of this?” Blake’s expression showed frustration, clear as day. To keep her quite, Sun pressed his body against hers and took her in for a real kiss. The movement of his lips molded almost perfectly together with Blake. During their talking, the tension between the two was almost palpable. While the kiss was meant to diffuse these feelings between them, it only created more. Sun thought that Blake would be the one to pull away but on the contrary, her arms wrapped softly around the back of Sun’s neck, gently brushing her fingertips into his blond locks, and brought him in closer. His arms tightened around her waist, so that she was partly pulled into his lap. 

Sun could barely feel the pain on his shoulder because of this act. Blake had a growing feeling build up within her, gnawing at her mind. It wasn’t until Sun’s tail twirled itself around her side and part of her back. 

Out of this experience, the two discovered how much they needed one another. But Blake’s mind couldn’t let go of the emotion that let itself in her chest. She broke from the kiss in order to voice this concern properly, but Sun couldn’t bring himself to let her go. When she pulled back, he continued on, trailing kiss after kiss down her neck and stopping just at her shoulder. Sun pressed his lips against hers once again, but pulled her on top of him when he laid back on the bed. 

“Sun, wait a minute…” Blake managed to let out a set of words against his lips. He stopped himself right then and pulled back. “You should be focused on recovering, none of this right now.” He laughed before responding. 

“If this is wrong, then I don’t want to be right.” Sun took a moment to himself before pulling her into his chest.

“I love you so much, Blake.” Sun whispered into her ear. Her ears twitched at the sound of the confession.  
“I love you, too.” She muttered, sleepy in her stead and ready to pass out for the first time in a week. Eventually, the two fell asleep, wrapped up in each other and unwilling to separate.


End file.
